


Skimmons mini-fic collection

by EH27



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EH27/pseuds/EH27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of unrelated Jemma x Skye oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skye Has People.

**Author's Note:**

> Random collection of Jemma x Skye mini-fics. Posted first on my tumblr (jenniferjareaus), feel free to prompt me here or there if you have any ideas :)
> 
> Chapter one is set during FZZT.

Skye has never had people. She’s only really had temporary families and reluctant friends. Sure there was Miles, and that had been perfect for a little while. Until she realised she was just desperate for a family and he was just a good man. But she didn’t love him, not the way she wanted to. He was the best friend she’d ever had and she wanted him to be her person. Her soulmate, the love of her life, everything rolled into one. But one day she realised that those people don’t really exist, and if they did they’d probably still break her heart.

Today’s the day she realises just how true that is. That the people you love the most can break your heart the quickest. She had given up on true love and soulmates and all those things a long time ago, but then she met Jemma. Everything seemed better, brighter, safer. No one has ever made her laugh the way Jem does, no one ever made her feel so safe. Jemma accepted Skye into her heart and Skye had begun to think that maybe Jemma was her soulmate, it didn’t matter if Jemma didn’t love her they way she wanted, sometimes best friends are better than anything. And when it comes to Jemma, Skye will take whatever she’s offered. Or at least that’s what she would have said yesterday, take anything Jemma offers and never push for more. 

But then Jemma got sick, and then she threw herself out of an airplane. When they heard the cargo hold lowering and Ward had run, instantly figuring out what was going on, Skye’s heart had felt like it had stopped beating. Skye instantly went to run after Ward, but arms held her back, strong arms, she looked down to see Coulson and May holding her back. They had guilt in their eyes, but they both knew if they let her go she would act without thinking of the consequences. Watching events unfold on the cameras was painful for them all. Her heart feels as though it shatters the moment Jemma’s feet leave the edge of the ramp and she goes tumbling into the sky. But then miraculously Jemma and Ward were back on the Bus, and they were standing in front of Coulson being berated for their reckless behaviour. 

From out in the corridor Skye can hear every word of their scolding. She retreats back to her bunk, not wanting Jemma to emerge and see her tear stained face. She can’t stay away long, after splashing some water on her face and trying to pull herself together she knows the only thing that will ground her is Jemma’s touch. The moment she spots her she launches herself into Jemma’s arms. No words necessary, none available to her even if she wanted them. 

Hours later, after Skye sneaks silently back to her bunk after the hug, after Jemma speaks to Fitz, Skye’s emotions are bubbling over and she’s not sure how long she can keep the words building in her throat to herself. She has told herself for months that having Jemma as a friend was enough, was all she needed. But now, having faced the possibility of losing her in such an extreme way she’s not sure she can keep going with at least trying to have more. 

Skye finds Jemma in the lab, it’s late now, everyone else is in their bunks and the Bus is quiet. Jemma doesn’t appear to be working, she is staring off into space, the lab is spotless, not a test tube out of place. Jemma’s been here for awhile, cleaning while she thinks through the days events. 

‘Oh, hello Skye, I didn’t hear you come in’ Jemma stutters out once she snaps out of her daze.

‘I-uh-I’ve-’ Skye stutters. ‘I want to be selfish with you’ Skye’s words tumble out. Jemma looks at her, slightly confused. ‘No, wait that’s-that’s not what I meant to say’. 

Skye is visibly shaking with nerves, she wants to get these words out, but she wants them to be said the right way, in the correct order, without stuttering, Jemma deserves that much at least. Noticing Skye’s shaking hands, Jemma takes a step closer to her, places a gentle hand on Skye’s arm. Skye’s eyes snap up to meet Jemma’s. She feels better immediately, her body calms and her words straighten themselves out.

‘Something happened to me when I met you Jemma, I started believing again, in everything. I was so sad before I came to Shield and nothing fit right and I could never stick around in one place. But then I met this team and I met you and everything sort of snapped into focus. I’ve never had a friend like you Jem. No one’s ever loved me as well as you do. And it’s been so wonderful but then lately I’ve started thinking things I probably shouldn’t be thinking. And then you proved once again that you are the most selfless person in the world by jumping out of an airplane to save the rest of us. 

You’re so selfless and all I want to be is selfish. I want you all to myself. I want to hold your hand all the time. And I want to kiss you whenever I want to, even if you’re working and it makes Fitz uncomfortable. I just want to be able to touch your lips whenever the impulse strikes me’.

Jemma lets out a gasp at Skye’s confession, but doesn’t interrupt.

‘I thought I could keep it to myself. Just stand by and be your friend, be close to you and share secrets and talk about Ward and Fitz, and wonder how long May and Coulson are going to pretend they aren’t a couple. But every few days it’s gotten harder and harder. When we were on that mission a few weeks ago and it was raining and we were out in the field with no shelter. That day I realised that I’m jealous of the rain and the way it gets to touch your face. The goddamn rain Jemma! Or when you’re with Fitz and you’re laughing about something I get so jealous! Jealous that I’m not the one laughing with you, not the one making you laugh. I want to be the reason you wake up smiling every day. I’m jealous of every single thing in your life that gets to be closer to you than I am. And I know it’s ugly and I know I should have kept it to myself. But you threw yourself out of an airplane today and it stunned me more than I’ve ever been stunned by anything. So I’m telling you how I feel, all the ugly parts of my love for you. Because if something happens to us tomorrow, I can’t go down knowing you don’t know how much love there is for you in this world. 

You amaze me everyday, with your brain, or your lovely face, or your hilarious jokes. I just had to let you know. I finally found my person Jemma. And if everything I’ve just said ruins our friendship, then I’m so sorry. But I couldn’t keep it inside any longer. And I will always be thankful for the few months we got to share together. You’re the best person I’ve ever known Jems, I hope you never forget how wonderful you are, how loved you are. I know you love me Jemma, but I love you a different way and I had to be selfish today because it was the worst moment of my life watching you fall and I can’t keep it to myself anymore. I’m sorry’.

Skye takes a step towards the door, chances a look at Jemma’s face. She looks a little shellshocked more than anything. There are tears shining in Jemma’s eyes, but Skye’s not sure what their from, the friendship she potentially just destroyed, or the possibilities now lying in front of them? Jemma doesn’t make any moves to stop her so she just continues on out the door and down the corridor. 

She makes it almost to the end of the corridor before a faint ‘Wait Skye’ reaches her ears.


	2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma has a crush.

Jemma sucks in a deep, shuddering breath, the anticipation is killing her. She feels Skye’s soft body slowly settle on top of her as she stalks up her body. Their bodies press together as Skye stops above her, her lips hovering above Jemmas, a firm smirk in place on her face. Jemma can read Skye’s every thought just from the look she is giving her. She knows how desperate Jemma is, how badly she wants this, how long she has waited for this moment. Jemma feels her body shudder and Skye’s smirk only grows. Her breath hot on Skye’s lips, their eye contact never wavering.

 

Jemma has always tried to be a patient person. It’s one of those things she tells herself she has mastered, but deep down she knows all of her friends would laugh if she told them. Patience is a virtue she simply does not have. But she has waited for this. The minute Skye waltzed into her life, she instantly felt a connection, but having been burned by unrequited feelings in the past, she didn’t act. She pined away in her room. She moaned to Fitz at every available opportunity, how it was just downright unfair that Skye had such a lovely face and a stunning personality to match. People weren’t supposed to be blessed with both. But Skye had been and it was slowly tormenting Jemma.

 

But now things had changed, and Jemma’s wishes were coming true. She couldn’t quite recall how they had found themselves in this situation. Locked away in Jemmas bunk, hours lay in front of them for them to finally break the tension that had been building between them for months.

 

Jemma leans forward an inch, desperate to catch Skye’s lips in a deep kiss, but Skye inches back and Jemma flops back to the pillow with a huff. Skye has her hands on Jemmas arms, blocking her from propping herself up. After what feels like hours Skye finally starts to lean back down. Jemma never thought Skye would be such a tease and she is equally intrigued and frustrated. Their lips are millimetres from connecting, Jemmas heart is racing.

 

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

 

Jemma jerks awake with a scowl on her face. Her heart racing from the sudden alarm blaring in her ear and not so much from the divine dream she had been having. She is covered in sweat and tangled in her bed sheets. She begins to think Skye will be the death of her, definitely if she can’t stop dreaming about her.

 

Jemma decides a cold shower is the only way to get her day on track. She struggles to untangle herself from her sheets and fumbles around the room gathering what she needs, hoping no one else will be awake yet. But of course the moment she steps outside her bunk, she runs straight into Skye.

‘Hey Jem, good morning!’ Skye greets her cheerily.

Jemma mumbles something nonsensical in reply, thinking the world sure does have a sick sense of humour.

‘What was that? Rough morning Jem?’

‘No, no, everything is fine’ Jemma replies as she heads towards the showers, her thoughts aren’t quite so polite.

They really need to get a bigger bloody bus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skimmons + Mistletoe - Merry Christmas everyone :)

Fitz has a plan. He is sick and tired of his two friends tiptoeing around each other about their feelings. He hasn’t seen any two people have as close a relationship without something more happening. He had always thought he and Jemma were as close as any two people could be, but there is something special about the way Jemma looks at Skye, a deeper desire or like Skye is the final piece missing from her puzzle. He is tired of seeing Jemma look disappointed when she looks away from Skye, only to miss the look of longing that he only see’s from Skye when she looks at Jemma. 

So he has devised a plan. He knows Jemma, he knows she is nervous about her feelings for Skye, but he also thinks that when presented with an opportunity she has reached the point where she is ready to take it. So he buys mistletoe. It’s innocent enough, but he hopes it’ll do the job, and maybe lead to some funny scenarios with the rest of the team. 

On day one he places the mistletoe outside Jemma’s bunk, on the ceiling on the way to the showers. He knows his chances of success are high here as Skye always showers before bed and Jemma uses the bathroom straight after Skye. From his subtle hiding position behind a cupboard he see’s Jemma step out of her bunk and immediately glance up at the mistletoe. He notices her eye’s go a little wide and then he hears the telltale sound of Skye’s footsteps leaving the bathroom. Fitz clamps a hand over his mouth as a self satisfied laugh attempts to escape. His plan was perfect.

Jemma stands still underneath the mistletoe, simply waiting for Skye to reach her. As Skye approaches Jemma clears her throat and attempts to stand up straight.

‘Oh hey Jems, didn’t see you there’ Skye begins as she reaches Jemma.  
Before she has a chance to respond Jemma’s eyes betray her and she glances up at the mistletoe, Skye follows her eyes and see’s it for herself.

‘Oh, has someone been decorating for Christmas? It’s never really been my thing, but we better not mess with tradition’ Skye smiles.  
‘Oh yes, it’s very important to stick with the tradition, whoever put this up would be very disappointed if it didn’t go to good use I’m sure’.  
Before Jemma has a chance to do anything, Skye is leaning forward and places a gentle peck on her cheek.  
‘Night Jem, see you tomorrow’ Skye says as she begins to walk away.

Jemma is a little confused by the turn of events, she really thought she would be able to keep herself together better. But of course the distraction of Skye’s post shower, make up free face was a little too much for her. She sighs as she walks towards the bathroom, maybe tomorrow she’ll find a way to make her move. Behind the cupboard Fitz just slaps a hand to his forehead, before grabbing the mistletoe and trying to decide where to put it next.

//

The next morning Fitz decides his next best bet is to hang the mistletoe above the entrance to the lab. At least then he can keep track of Jemma and the mistletoe without having to hide behind cupboards. He hangs the mistletoe and heads into the lab to start working. He had not accounted for Coulson and May both visiting the lab several times before Skye gets out of bed. Jemma has been working for a few hours but Skye hasn’t been in once to distract her. After Coulson gives him an awkward pat on the arm when they meet under the mistletoe and the deadly look May gives him when she see’s the mistletoe he thinks it might be wise to move it before he gets hurt.

//

 

For his third attempt he decides to try and be a little more subtle, he really doesn’t want to encounter May under the mistletoe or anyone else on the bus for that matter. Fitz decides to put the mistletoe outside of Skye’s bunk and gently nudge Jemma in the right direction, or forcibly place her there, whichever works.

It’s Christmas Eve and they’re going to be spending Christmas on the bus, so he wants at least one of Jemma’s Christmas wishes to come true, there isn’t much he can do about getting her home to see her family, or getting to eat a traditional Christmas dinner, the two wishes she told him about, but he can do something about the wish she keeps to herself. The one that’s a secret and she can’t tell him or ‘it’ll never come true’. 

He sets up the scenario perfectly. He sends Skye a text asking her to meet him in the lab at the exact moment he see’s Jemma walking up the corridor to meet him.

‘Honestly Fitz, what are we doing here? Surely if there is some kind of science emergency it would be best to meet in the lab?’ Jemma asks exasperatedly when she see’s him. Fitz doesn’t have a chance to answer as at that moment Skye’s door bursts open and she rushes out the door and crashes straight into Jemma. This causes them both to go toppling to the floor landing in such a wonderful position Fitz can only laugh. 

Skye has landed on top of Jemma, but when she attempted to put her arms out to break her fall she just ended up grabbing both of Jemma’s boobs. Their faces are barely an inch apart and they are both breathing heavily. Skye appears to have no idea where her hands are. 

‘Uhhhh-sorry, didn’t see you there Jem’ Skye begins, not moving an inch.  
Skye’s words seem to spark some life into Jemma and she attempts to sit up quickly, which just results in her headbutting Skye.  
‘Ok ouch’ Skye mumbles as she grabs her nose and rolls off Jemma ‘That was a little unnecessary Jemma’.  
Fitz’s laughter just increases and both the ladies on the floor turn to glare at him.  
‘Skye, I’m so sorry, are you ok? Can I look please?’ Jemma pleads.

‘Ok but no touching, it hurts’ Skye’s voice is stuffy, due to her rapidly swelling nose. She removes her hands and Jemma inhales sharply.  
‘Oh Skye you’re bleeding!’ Jemma scrambles to her feet and helps Skye up ‘lets get you to the lab and I’ll sort you out’. 

Jemma leads Skye down the staircase to the lab as Fitz huffs at another wasted opportunity, he thought the accidental groping would have lead somewhere promising, not leave Skye with a broken nose.

//

Once they get down to the lab Jemma hands Skye some tissue and goes about getting what she needs to sort out Skye’s nose. 

‘This is totally not how I imagined my Christmas Eve going’ Skye bemoans grumpily.

‘Oh did you have big plans for tonight? Stuck on this bus with the rest of us?’ Jemma responds playfully.

‘I might’ve had plans!’ Skye replies indignantly.

‘What kind of plans?’ Jemma asks as she pulls on gloves and begins to clean the blood from Skye’s nose. It doesn’t look too badly broken, but she can feel a small break so it will have to be set. 

‘Well there’s been an awful lot of mistletoe around lately, I thought I might get a Christmas Eve kiss’

‘Oh right, from who exactly, Ward?’ Jemma asks, trying not to sound too hurt.

‘No, not with Ward, I would have thought you would have figured it out by now, what with all the ‘accidental’ groping earlier. I mean it was actually an accident and I wasn’t trying to be a creep but you know, it was an ok experience for me..’ Skye begins to ramble and blushes deep red at her admission.

‘This will hurt a little’ Jemma mumbles.

‘What?’

Jemma pops Skye’s nose back into place.

‘OW! MOTHER OF F-’ Skye cries out in pain, but she’s cut off when Jemma captures her lips in a searing kiss to distract her from the pain and leave her in no doubt that her feelings are reciprocated.

‘Ok so maybe this Christmas Eve is going a little better than I expected. Broken nose aside’ Skye grins when Jemma finally releases her.

Fitz cheers silently from the door, where he had just arrived wanting to check on one of his experiments. He is definitely going to be claiming responsibility for his two friends finally getting their act together, even if it did result in bodily harm and really had nothing at all to do with his mistletoe.


End file.
